


Lucifer's Welts (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caning, Corporal Punishment, Digital Art, Discipline, F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Spanking, ficwriterjet, spanking art, spanking fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: Here is some spanking fanart inspired by a recent story Ficwriter Jet wrote in which Lucifer gets a well-deserved caning from Chloe! I'm looking forward to drawing him again in similar situations, he's definitely one of those characters that just asks for it!





	Lucifer's Welts (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FicwriterJet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicwriterJet/gifts).



Read FicwriterJet's story here: ["The Most Wonderful Time of the Year" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330212%E2%80%9D>) ... and see my art below. Hope ppl enjoy! ;) [](https://vgy.me/2pNdgy)


End file.
